


mode of ... [ addicted ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Addictions, Cigarettes, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: El humo de cigarro se pierde a la vez que una suave brisa de aire frío golpea sus rostros y hace enrojecer, aún más, la nariz de Tetsurō.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 5





	mode of ... [ addicted ]

El humo de cigarro se pierde a la vez que una suave brisa de aire frío golpea sus rostros y hace enrojecer, aún más, la nariz de Tetsurō.

Hajime solo parece aguantar un poco la risa de ver a un tipo tan grande padecer por el frío como si fuera un niño.

Kuroo únicamente frunce su nariz ante el aire golpeando sin clemencia su cara y bufa por lo bajo al saber que Iwaizumi se está burlando, para variar, de su poca resistencia al frío —sin duda alguna, su apodo de _Gato negro_ que se ganó en la preparatoria no era solo por sus agudos reflejos, claro que no—.

Hajime vuelve a darle una calada más al cigarrillo que sostiene entre sus callos y muy lastimados dedos. Tetsurō vuelve a regañarle, muy en su papel de _madre preocupona_ , que debe dejar de fumar tanto si quiere tener una vida más allá de los 50's. Iwaizumi solo le ignora, pero sabe que el contrario tiene razón.

Es solo que…

No puede dejarlo. Con el paso de los años, y desde que se retiró de las canchas de voleibol, se había vuelto adicto a la nicotina a un ritmo tan alarmante que, a sus casi 30, puede acabarse dos cajetillas completas sin más ni más.

 _Adicto_.

Ha escuchado a Oikawa decirle que su ropa apesta a humo de cigarro más veces de lo que puede recordar, y vaya que Hajime goza de una memoria cuando de Tooru se trata. Pero le da la razón.

Hace frío, Kuroo solo se esconde más entre sus ropas con el único propósito de hacer más tolerable la espera a la intemperie. Iwaizumi solo atina a burlarse aún más de él porque, en verdad que le parece más un gato cuando actúa así y solo refunfuña de lo mucho que odia el frío, pero igual se queda a su lado.

A pesar de que lo terminan regañando por su mal hábito de fumar, y muy a pesar de que Tetsurō siempre termina quejándose del olor a cigarro que queda impregnado en su ropa.

 _Adicto_.

Tal vez Hajime sea un adicto a la nicotina, pero no tanto a como lo es a Kuroo Tetsurō (y sabe que dicha adicción es mutua).


End file.
